


3. First Date

by Ramzi



Series: HOOPLA prompts (polskie) [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Loki - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blind Date, First Dates, Fluff, Funny, Humor, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Not Beta Read, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Author is Duracell Bunny, Tony Stark Makes Puns, i am my own beta, puns
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramzi/pseuds/Ramzi
Summary: Tony zostaje przekonany do randki w ciemno.Loki to jego pierwsza randka.Randki są zabawniejsze niż Tony się spodziewał.-Co powiesz na trochę zabawy?- wymruczał z uśmiechem czarnowłosy. Tony’emu się to podobało.-A co dokładnie proponujesz?
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: HOOPLA prompts (polskie) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623616
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: MHEA Harlequin Hoopla Prompt Challenge 2020





	3. First Date

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [3\. First Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637965) by [Ramzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramzi/pseuds/Ramzi). 



> Prompt 3: First Date, fluff, **G** /T
> 
> Nie wiem, jak ten fic się stał XD po prostu pojawił się znikąd: D Nie wiem jak, kiedy ani skąd xD Może to było, kiedy byłam na wycieczce ? Może to było w szkole? Kto wie? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Tony nie wierzył, że komuś udało się go namówić do tego. Oczywiście, nie miał nic do randek czy samego randkowania. Nawet szacunku. Jak ludzie mogli się spotykać i… co? Rozmawiać? Jeść kolację? Przebywać razem nie robiąc nic konkretnego?

Przecież to nudy. Z-nudów-uderzam-głową-w-ścianę, taki to był właśnie rodzaj nudy. Rozmawiać mógł z przyjaciółmi, nawet zjeść z nimi mógł, a przebywać wolał sam ze sobą. Czyli nic więcej nie było mu potrzebne. Jak chciał się  _ zabawić  _ to wybierał kogoś na jedną noc, a potem od razu wychodził, nie czując się do zobowiązany zostać. Po co komplikować sobie życie?

A teraz? Stark nadal nie był pewien jak to się stało, że Natashy udało się namówić go na pójście na randkę w ciemno z chłopakiem z jej zajęć baletu. 

Tony naprawdę nie wiedział co robić. To była jego pierwsza randka… w ogóle! Jakkolwiek absurdalnie to nie brzmiało, Anthony Stark, trzydziestoośmioletni geniusz, playboy i, może w przyszłości, spadkobierca Stark Industries nigdy nie był na randce. Gdzie go zabrać? Co mają tam robić? Jak ma się zachować? Jak on w ogóle ma na imię?! O  _ cholera _ , zapomniał imienia swojej randki! I co on ma  **teraz** zrobić?!

_ Natasha, ty puta, Hura, baishunpu, сука, bitch…  _ Tony ćwiczył swoje przekleństwa w różnych językach, żeby znać ich wiele i móc ich używać do przeklinania przyjaciół. Tak jak robił to teraz.

-Cześć- odezwał się ktoś za plecami geniusza, przerywając jego przekleństwa. Tony odwrócił się szybko i zaniemówił.- Chyba zostaliśmy umówieni- dodał nieznajomy z delikatnym uśmiechem, wyciągając do Starka rękę.

Tony patrzył oniemiały. Po tym co opowiedziała mu Natasha ( _ komputerowy geniusz z wybujałym ego i kompleksem na punkcie kontroli _ ), nie spodziewał się… tego. Mężczyzna był wyższy, smuklejszy, ale i umięśniony nie gorzej niż on. Miał kruczoczarne włosy do ramion, które układały się łagodnymi falami, duże, zielone oczy, wysokie kości policzkowe i wąskie usta. A im niżej wzrokiem schodził Tony, tym bardziej mu się podobało, co widział. Jego randka nosiła długi do kolan, czarny płaszcz, obcisłe spodnie i luźną koszulę, która nie tylko pasowała kolorem do jego oczu, ale również odsłaniała kawałek czystej, alabastrowej skóry na piersi. Stark nie wiedział czy bardziej imponują mu buty na siedmio centymetrowym, szerokim obcasie, długość nóg, które wydawały się nie kończyć, czy też imponujący wzgórek między nimi. Tony podniósł ponownie wzrok na twarz swojej randki, która uśmiechała się do niego łagodnie.

W tym momencie Stark wiedział, że wpadł po uszy.

-Tony Stark- przedstawił się i odchrząknął.- Nie spodziewałem się, że przyjdziesz.

-Ja też tego po tobie nie oczekiwałem- odpowiedział.- Jestem Loki Nornsson.

Tony stawiał na Lackey.  _ Dostatecznie blisko, prawda? _ , pomyślał, zanim zadał dręczące go pytanie:

-Masz jakiś pomysł, co będziemy robić?

-Co powiesz na trochę  _ zabawy _ ?- wymruczał z uśmiechem czarnowłosy. Tony’emu się to podobało.

-A co dokładnie proponujesz?- zapytał Stark. Za jedyną odpowiedź dostał szeroki uśmiech i wyciągniętą w swoją stronę dłoń.

Z przyjemnością ją przyjął i splótł ich palce.

**ᴥ**

-To… najlepsza randka… na jakiej byłem- wysapał godzinę później Tony, kładąc się obok Lokiego.- W sumie pierwsza, ale wiesz o co chodzi- dodał po chwili, uśmiechając się szeroko.

-Tylko uważaj i się za bardzo nie wychylaj. Na wieżyczce siedzi jeszcze snajper- powiedział Loki, kręcąc głową i starając się ukryć swój uśmiech. Nie sądził, że mu się tak bardzo spodoba  _ egocentryczny miliarder z wybujałym ego i chęcią chęcią wygrania wszystkiego _ , jak go opisała Natalia.

-Zestrzeliłem go przed chwilą, jak ty patrzyłeś na mój tyłek- odpowiedział Tony.

-Lubię patrzeć na ładne rzeczy. I naprawdę go zestrzeliłeś już?

-A co? Nie spodziewałeś się, że będę aż  _ tak  _ dobry?- zapytał Tony, uzupełniając szybko i pewnie magazynek kulkami z farbą.- Potrafię robić wiele rzeczy rękoma.

-To jak? Pokażesz mi później w czym jeszcze jesteś dobry?

-Oczywiście. Jak miałbym odmówić? Masz takie piękne oczy, Bambi.

-O twoich idealnych czterech literach i moich pięknych oczach pogadamy później. Teraz gra. Chcę wygrać i ty też. Została nasza dwójka na ich siódemkę.

-Na trzy?- dopytał Tony.

-Pójdę na wieżyczkę.- powiedział Loki.

-Ja odwrócę ich uwagę- zaproponował brunet.

Dogadali się od razu, bez zbędnych pytań i nieporozumień. Oboje kiwnęli głową i ruszyli w przeciwne strony.

-Tylko nie daj się zastrzelić- powiedział na odchodnym czarnowłosy.

-To nie ja jestem łosiem,  _ reniferku _ .

-Przyznaj po prostu, że podobają ci się moje rogi przy kasku- powiedział Loki, uśmiechając się z przekorą.

-Nigdy. Teraz leć i też nie daj się zestrzelić. Nagroda specjalna czeka na zwycięscę- odpowiedział z sugestywnym uśmiechem Tony i wyszedł zza osłony.

**ᴥ**

-Gratulujemy drużynie Złotych! Oto wasze nagrody- powiedział pracownik, wręczając wszystkim zwycięzcom kupony na darmowe lody i breloczki z replikami jakiegoś karabinu snajperskiego.- Przepraszam.- Mężczyzna odchrząknął niepewnie, kiedy ustał przed Lokim i Tony’m.

Ponieważ, kilka kroków od reszty grupy, para całowała się powoli i namiętnie. Stark stał na palcach z jedną ręką na biodrze Lokiego, a drugą w jego włosach, psując mu fryzurę. Wyższy mężczyzna był delikatnie pochylony i w jednej dłoni trzymał szczękę geniusza, a drugi sięgał coraz niżej pleców Tony'ego.

Żaden z nich nie zareagował, więc zrezygnowany pracownik odchrząknął ponownie. Tym razem Loki otworzył oko i spojrzał na niego gniewnie. Mężczyzna pomachał ich nagrodami, które po chwili Loki praktycznie wyrwał mu się z rąk i schował do kieszeni Tony'ego, a to wszystko bez przerywania całowania.

Było mu tak dobrze, wręcz idealnie.

-To naprawdę była świetna randka- powiedział Tony, przerywając pocałunek, kiedy wszyscy już się rozeszli. Miliarder czuł się pijany. Kręciło mu się w głowie już od samego pocałunku! Zastanawiał się co jeszcze będzie mógł robić z Lokim.

-Dziękuję. Nie powiem, ale byłem sceptyczny, kiedy Natalia mi powiedziała, że znalazła dla mnie idealnego partnera.

-Oh. Jestem idealny?- zapytał z flirciarskim uśmiechem Stark.

-Niski brunet z sześciopakiem, idealnym tyłkiem, wybujałym ego i chęcią dominacji we wszystkim, który jest bardziej niż chętny, żeby się ubrudzić i spocić? Po prostu ideał.

-Zawsze lubiłem  _ brudny _ seks.- Tony poruszył sugestywnie brwiami. Loki tylko przewrócił oczami i przyciągnął jeszcze go bliżej.

-Nie to miałem na myśli, ale to też zaleta.

-A co jeszcze o mnie powiesz?- zapytał Stark, obejmując czarnowłosego w pasie.

-Myślę, że to sam, co ty o mnie.

-Oh tak? Czyli co dokładnie?

-Że z przyjemnością spędzę z tobą jeszcze kilka randek, Anthony Stark.

-Bardzo chętnie, jeżeli będzie równie ciekawa co ta- odpowiedział brunet i z uśmiechem ponownie pocałował Lokiego.

-Dziękuję za wspaniałą pierwszą randkę- powiedzieli równocześnie po chwili. Jedyną rzeczą, która przerwała ich śmiech, był kolejny pocałunek.

**Author's Note:**

> Nerwowy Tony na początku randki:
> 
> A Loki patrzy na niego z zadowoleniem::
> 
> W trakcie paintballa Tony sugeruje _zabawę_ :
> 
> Więc Loki mówi, że rozmowę o oczach i tyłkach przeprowadzą później (teraz pora zestrzelić jeszcze kilku przeciwników):
> 
> Na koniec randki Tony jest zadowolony, że będzie ich więcej:
> 
> Loki też jest z tego powodu szczęśliwy:


End file.
